


4/7

by Smooty



Series: 2Russ Teen One-Shots [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murdoc being an asshole, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: Russel is stuck in the 5th stage of grieving, Depression. 2D is having a bad time in the romance department. Maybe they can help each other out more than they thought.





	4/7

Russel was woken from his nap by loud shouting. That wasn’t necessarily out of the ordinary; on the contrary, it seemed like someone--Murdoc--was always shouting in the halls of Kong. The reason Russel was concerned this time was that 2D was shouting as well and that never boded well for the harmony of the band. Murdoc didn’t take well to what he perceived to be challenges to his authority, and it sounded like that was exactly what he was doing. So Russel groaned, pulled on a shirt, and left his room to go break up their fight.

“You always do this!” 2D was standing in the living room, a ways away from Murdoc who was standing over by the bar. The bassist was definitely drunk, but no more than he usually was on a Monday afternoon, and scowling something  _ fierce _ in 2D’s direction. The singer was fully dressed while Murdoc was only wearing boxers and his upside down cross. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on. 

“She was a slag anyway,” Murdoc answered, waving a hand. “Did you a favour, really.”

“Don’t you say that about her! S-she was a nice girl and I--” Murdoc cackled. Russel felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up and he wasn’t even involved. 

“She was a slut, jus’ like the rest of them. S’not surprisin’ that’s the only type of girl y’can get to sleep with you.”

Russel watched 2D shift from foot to foot self-consciously. Murdoc always was good at finding exactly the right buttons to press to make it hurt the most. Russel didn’t have too much experience on the other end since Murdoc was too scared he’d break his nose for the 9th time, but he’d seen the man in action enough to know. 

“What’d you m-mean?” 2D stuttered. Russel was pretty sure he hadn’t seen him yet, even though the drummer was standing in the doorway. Murdoc grinned.

“Well I mean, jus’ look at you. You might have a pretty face, but then there’s the rest of you….” The bassist gestured to 2D’s chest and arms. “Birds like a man with a bit of muscle; s’why they always come crawlin’ back to me. Did you know I didn’t even come on to that tart? She came to  _ me, _ practically gagging for it--”

Russel had heard enough. From the doorway, he cleared his throat, cutting Murdoc off mid-tirade. The bassist clammed up immediately at the sign of Russel, posture relaxed but looming. 

“That’s enough, Murdoc,” Russel said simply as he walked over to 2D. He hadn’t said anything yet, but his posture was telling, all caved in and defensive. It made Russel’s chest ache. “Go the fuck back to your nasty-ass trailer.”

Murdoc looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn’t. Instead, he grabbed the bottle he’d been pouring himself drinks from and stalked off, murmuring under his breath. Russel watched him go until he rounded the corner, then turned to 2D. 

“You alright man?” Stu didn’t react, his gaze trained into the distance where Murdoc had walked off to. Russel put a hand on the singer’s shoulder--it was boney and cold--and he jumped at least a foot in the air. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“N-no, it’s fine,” 2D answered, glancing around the room. “Did Murdoc leave?”

“Yeah.” He must have been really spaced out. “I told him to fuck off. You doin’ OK?”

Russel watched as 2D put on a fake smile and shrugged. The singer had been doing that a lot since coming back, trying to push through the bullshit. “Oh, y-yeah, I’m good. I know Murdoc’s jus’ an asshole.”

He wasn’t sure what to do. Stu was obviously upset and trying to hide it like he often did. He was sensitive, despite his new cocky attitude and switchblades. Murdoc took advantage of that a lot and had been really trying to put him back in his place. Russel wasn’t sure which was better, going back to the old status quo or having 2D finally stand up for himself.

“He is. You know everythin’ he says is bullshit, right?” 2D shrugged again and walked over to the bar, taking Murdoc’s previous seat. Russel followed him, knowing how forgetful 2D could be about mixing alcohol and his medication. 

“He’s righ’ though.” Russel moved the nearest bottle of alcohol further away. “If those girls really liked me they wouldn’t go to him…”

“He’s always goin’ on about making deals with the devil, I wouldn’t put it past him to have some sort of chick-magnet power or something,” Russel said in a weak attempt to cheer the singer up. 2D looked up at him with those big, dark eyes. So open and trusting, even after everything that had happened.

“You think so? Thanks, Russ,” the singer replied, voice watery and slightly insincere. Russel shifted side to side awkwardly, unsure of what he was supposed to do now, the niggling instinct to hug the smaller man everpresent. He’d broken up the fight, but now he was worried about what 2D might do in his current mode.

“D’you wanna watch a movie or somethin’? Murdoc said the cable was workin’ again after last time…” Last time when the bassist had tossed a shoe at the TV and broken not only the screen but also the cable box. 2D sniffled trying to hide his tears. Russel didn’t know how else to help.

“I dunno, I might jus’ go to my room. I can feel a headache comin’ on, I think.” Russel nodded and put his hand on the singer’s shoulder again, making sure he saw him this time.

“OK, I’ll be around if you need me.” He gave the other’s shoulder a quick squeeze, then let go and wandered back to his bedroom. 2D waved to him with a slight smile. Russel hoped that was a good sign. He smiled back then headed to his bedroom back down the hall.

Back in his room, the light still off, Russel sat on the bed. It was getting late in the afternoon, he really shouldn't keep sleeping the whole day away like this. Only coming out for practice, or for food. Or when a fight broke out. Otherwise, he was in here, sleeping or watching TV on the screen above his bed. His taxidermy projects lay mostly untouched since he returned, gathering dust on the desk. Things just hadn’t been the same since… well, since he came back alone. He didn’t want to think about it. So another nap then. Maybe he’d sleep through the night and into the morning. 

Throwing off his shirt again and getting into the bed made his joints ache. He’d been spending too much time sitting around but it was the only thing he could do right now. Without Del, without his soulmate, nothing held any spark like it used to. Sleeping was the best and easiest option. But he’d been napping all day, not to mention last night, and he just couldn’t fall asleep. He tossed and turned for at least 30 minutes before giving up and turning on the TV. He idly stared at the screen, not really caring what was on. Even when the room began to get dark as the sun went down Russel couldn’t be bothered to get up and turn the light on. He wished he wasn’t alone.

Hours passed, and he must have dozed off at one point because when he was awoken by a soft knocking at his door, the room was pitch black. The drummer blinked tiredly as he sat up and stumbled over to the door. It was most likely Noodle coming to check up on him as she so often did since he’d gotten back. She was really a lot more perceptive than any of them gave her credit for. Instead, he was surprised to see 2D standing there, still just as hunched up and defeated as he’d been when Russel had last seen him. 

“Hey Russ,” the singer said, looking at the floor. Russel opened the door further and crossed his arms, still drowsy.

“Hey D, what’s up?” 2D was staring at the ground, arms clasped in front of him. Russel could tell he’d been crying based on the redness of the singer’s cheeks and how mussed-up his hair was. It was a sad sight, and the drummer felt bad for not trying to comfort him more earlier. 

2D looked up briefly, then back down. “Uh, nothin’. Jus’ wanted to see if you still wanted to watch somethin’ with me?” Russel noted the way the singer cringed at his own hoarse voice. 

“Sure, I was just about to put something on. Come in.” Russel didn’t often let the others inside his room, but with 2D looking so fragile he figured it would be for the best. Murdoc could still be out there, skulking about and ready to cause trouble. The drummer moved aside and gestured for 2D to come in. The singer did so slowly and unsurely, probably realizing this was the first time he’d been in Russel’s room since they all got back together. 

“Were you sleepin’?” he asks, sitting at the foot of the bed and looking over the drummer’s DVD collection. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

After throwing his shirt back on Russel sat as well, leaving a few inches between him and the singer. “No, I’ve been awake. Could use a distraction.”

“Is somethin’ wrong?” Damn, he’d forgotten that 2D could be perceptive when he wanted to be as well. No one ever gave much thought to 2D, and he was often written-off as a singing savant, incapable of anything else. But in reality, the singer was kind and a good friend, and a little bit of a troublemaker, in the right setting. 

Russel took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. “I’ve been thinkin’ about Del a lot…” He didn't’ need to say more. 2D understood. When Russel had come back to Kong looking half-dead and then spent a full week locked in his room, they’d all assumed something went bad. Later he’d explained about Del, about the exorcism, and that had been that. 

“I’m sorry Russ, I know he was important to you,” 2D said, turning to face him. “You and him were… ah…”

“We were soulmates, yeah.” Just talking about it hurt so bad. It was a wound that would never heal or scab over, no matter how much time passed.

2D popped in a DVD and then shuffled back to rest against the wall, his long legs dangling over the edge of the bed. “Shit Russ, I-I didn’t know you two were--” The singer made an awkward motion with his hands, but luckily Russel understood. 

“Yeah… since back in high school. He was…” Russel didn’t know what else to say. He felt his throat beginning to close up and his eyes start to sting. Embarrassed, he turned away from 2D to hide his reaction. 

“He talked about you a lot, you know,” 2D said out of the blue. Russel snapped his head over to the singer, eyes wide and very alert. 

“He did?” He knew Del came out when he was asleep, but not that he’d talked with the band much outside practises. Sure, he’d been especially fond of Noodle, offering to play video games with her when Russel was napping on the sofa, but that was all Russel thought it’d been. “What’d he say?”

“Oh, lotsa stuff. Like how you first met, or what you were like in secondary school. He liked to tell me abou’ you the most.” Russel continued to stare in shock at 2D continued. “It was kinda funny, really, how he’d go on and on abou’ you.”

Russel felt himself begin to sweat, an ugly churning starting in his belly. “He never told me.”

2D threw his hands up. “Oh, it wasn’t an everyday thing. Maybe jus’ a few times. He really loved you, I think.” The drummer sat, speechless for a few seconds before 2D seemed to notice. “O-oh, I shouldn’ta been talkin’ about him. I probably made you upset,” 2D stuttered, waving his hands like he was waving away a bad smell. It was kind of adorable, how he panicked. “Sorry, I don’t always think before I say things.” 

Russel cleared his throat before answering. “It’s OK, it’s kinda nice actually. Talkin’ about him to someone who knew him.” He stared down at his hands, the TV forgotten. “Sometimes it’s like he never existed, then I remember…”

Suddenly 2D was much closer than before, pressing up against Russel’s side and leaning his head on the drummer’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Russ. I didn’t know him that well but he was a good guy and a great rapper.”

Russel felt his eyes begin to water and his throat closing. He never cried unless it was about Del, and even then he always did that in private. But 2D was right there, being so open and honest and completely unlike anyone else Russel knew. The singer was a special breed, unflinchingly real at all times. It was refreshing. 

“Thank D, I mean it.” Beside him 2D blushed and scratched the back of his head, leaning away from Russel again. Russel missed the other’s warmth almost immediately. How long had it been since he’d been close with another person?

“Y-yeah, well. You’re my mate Russ.” 2D shot him a shaky smile, one of his real ones and not the fake kind from earlier. He remembered the way 2D had looked when he’d answered the door and felt a pang of worry. 

“You too, man. You’re a good friend.” 2D laughed and punched Russel in the shoulder, barely hard enough for the drummer to even feel it. Russel knew 2D was stronger than that but probably didn’t want to startle him too badly. “You good after that shit with Murdoc this morning?”

The effect on 2D was immediate. His eyes widened, then began to dart around the room while his arms came up to wrap around himself. “I-I guess. He jus’ does this  _ every time _ . Blokes, birds, it doesn’t matter. They all want him more than me…”

So he was still upset. Russel nudged his shoulder against the singer, jostling him enough that he had to look up. “D, Murdoc is nasty. If those guys and girls all went to him instead  _ they’ve _ got a problem, not you.”

2D sniffled a little and wiped his eye with the corner of hs sleeve. “I know, but it still hurts…”

Russel knew 2D was a physical type of person, and even though he wasn’t personally he decided to put aside his usual misgivings and wrap an arm around the singer’s shoulders. 2D immediately turned toward him and reciprocated the hold, throwing his arms around the drummer's shoulders and leaning in. Russel stiffened for just a second before relaxing again; the other man was surprisingly warm, if not a little bit pointy in the elbows. While 2D sniffled and burrowed his face into Russel’s t-shirt, the drummer rubbed his back, silently enjoying being close to someone living for once. 

“S-sorry,” 2D said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve again and moving to let go of Russel. “Fuck, I-I got your shirt all wet.”

Russel shrugged. “It’s fine, really, D. You, uh, you been holdin’ that in for a while?” The singer shrugged noncommittally, rubbing his temples with long fingers. 

“I think so. Probably since Paula.” They never did really talk about the Paula Incident. Russel had broken Murdoc’s nose and 2D had eventually moved on, or so he’d thought. He probably should have checked in with the singer more often, but he’d been so busy with the album, and then Del; he’d just never had the time. Or the energy, since coming back. The familiar sourness of guilt coiled in the drummers gut as he watched 2D calm down. He could have been a much better friend to the man.

“You coulda said somethin’.” Did that sound judgy? Why was Russel suddenly getting to worked up over this? Was it the weird, half-hug they were lingering in, or the distractingly loud commercials playing on the TV? “No, I mean, I shoulda asked.”

2D watched as Russel stumbled over himself, making the drummer even more flustered. It had to be the lack of sleep making him act weird, Russel justified as he tried to chill out. Still, 2D was staring at him with a strange sort of blank expression on his face. It made Russel squirm.

“What?” he asked, thinking that maybe the singer had just spaced out again. 

“Nothin’. Jus’... I’m glad to know you, Russ. You’re a good guy,” 2D said simply. Like he wasn’t being incredibly--and slightly uncomfortably--bare and honest right then. That was just how the singer was, but Russel had forgotten in their time apart. 

He’s not sure if he’s supposed to thank 2D for saying that so he stays quiet, silently appraising the younger man. Sometimes while Russel had been freaking out they’d gotten even closer, barely a rulers width between them. It occurred to him that it would take barely any effort to close the gap and press his lips to 2D’s. To Russel’s sleep-deprived brain, that sounded like a good way to thank the singer. He didn’t even think that maybe it would be a little out of left field, he just went for it. 

A few seconds of soft lips against his, then Russel came to his senses. Holy shit, he hadn’t thought this through at all. 2D probably wasn't interested in him, not to mention Russel wasn’t sure if he was either. It had just kind of… happened. He was about to pull away and apologize profusely when he felt the barest of movement from 2D, just a slight twitch of the lips and a hand landing softly on his knee. Was 2D kissing him back?

Russel steeled himself and leaned in, deepening the kiss by placing one of his hands on 2D’s back and pressing him forward. The singer let out a barely-there gasp but it must have been a sign of happiness because then he shyly peaked his tongue out to swipe over Russel’s bottom lip. It felt like electric sparks travelling out from the places where they touched, and Russel obediently opened his mouth to give 2D more space. They were really making out now, hands pulling and grabbing without any real plan. Russel felt himself start to get carried away in the moment and forced himself to slow down, separating their bodies enough that he could breathe again. 

“Shit,” he growled, still panting from their kisses. “I didn’t mean to--”

But apparently, 2D didn’t care. “Why’d you stop?” he whined, shimmying even closer. “Don’t wanna stop Russ.”

And oh it’d be so easy to give in to the singer right then wit his big doe eyes and pouty lips but Russel neede to make sure. “This isn’t some way to get back at Murdoc, is it? Or a rebound, cause I don’t think I can deal with the shit D.” Nevermind the fact that part of Russel’s brain was screaming that he was betraying Del, just like it always did whenever he met someone new, despite the fact Del had told him he wanted him to be happy. It was a little less with 2D, and Russel hoped that was a good sign.

“Murdoc? No! I-I jus’--you’re always so nice t’me, to everyone.” Russel felt his hopes drop.

“You don’t owe me anythin’ for being nice 2D,” he murmured, wanting to let the younger down softly. “You just think you do 'cause of everthin’ that’s happened.”

That must have been the wrong thing to say, because 2D shot back, looking Russel dead in the eye with an angry expression. “Don’t tell me what to think! E-everybody does that and--well I like you, Russ! Even before today!”

Well, that was a bit of a surprise. Russel couldn’t think of a single time when he could have been suspicious. Probably because he spent most of his time in a haze of depression and exhaustion. It wouldn’t have been hard for him to miss things, which is apparently exactly the case. 

“Oh.” Now what? Russel’s brain was working rapidly trying to figure out where they were supposed to go from here. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to tell you your own business. I just--I don’t really know what’s goin’ on here.”

2D looked confused as well before a warm smile broke out on his face. “Well, we were watchin’ TV, and then we kissed a little. We can forget abou’ the cryin’ bit, if you wanna.” He winked and Russel couldn’t help but respond a small, nervous laugh.

“That’s not exactly what I was talkin’ about.” 2D giggled and laid his head on Russel’s shoulder. The drummer could feel his heart hammering in his chest at just that gentle contact. Maybe it was fine though, they could talk about whatever  _ this _ was later and just relax for a bit. When was the last time he’d actually enjoyed the fact he had nothing to do? “Fine, we can keep watchin’ the movie and talk later.”

“Can we restart it?  _ Somebody _ made me miss most of the first half,” 2D teased, already getting up to reset the DVD. Russel laughed, honest to goodness laughed at the singer’s innocent request. 

“Of course D, anythin’ you want. Maybe I could go get some snacks?” God, he felt so much lighter than he had in ages. 2D nodded his enthusiastic agreement so Russel pulled himself up off the bed and headed for the kitchen. He passed a very drunk, very cross Murdoc in the hall but didn’t even give him a second thought. For once he was feeling a little bit like he used to, and he wasn’t going to let Murdoc of all people ruin that. 

Snacks procured, Russel went back to the bedroom where he noticed the lights were out. Stepping inside he saw 2D getting comfy under the bedsheets, piling up pillows and snuggling in. The drummer set the snacks on the bed and joined in, this time not hesitating when their shoulders touched. In fact, Russel was feeling so bold that as he got settled he threw an arm around the back on 2D’s shoulders. The singer took the bait and shuffled closer, just like they had been before the kiss. To anyone outside it probably looked a little weird, the two bandmates cuddling like lovers, but to Russel, it was the start of something new and exciting. He just hoped Del was happy with him, wherever he was.


End file.
